


Dolly Is A Fake Paparazzo

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Dolly heckled Buzz and Jessie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Paparazzi, Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Woody and Dolly play with a fake camera after the events of Hawaiian Vacation.





	Dolly Is A Fake Paparazzo

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this anonymously on the Disney Kink Meme in July 2011 for the prompt: "Dolly still has the camera sometime (I don't care when exactly) and is amusing herself by taking fake pics. Woody comes along and there's some cute bantering and fake pic taking and maybe some awkwardness as they both start to realize how close they're becoming. That sort of stuff. Just something so fluffy it's nauseating." specific to Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation.

With Barbie and Ken free from the snow and back in the house, Dolly still had Ken’s camera and walked around the room taking fake photos: Pricklepants striking a pose (“Ca-click!”), acting like a paparazzo to Buzz and Jessie as they held hands and exited the room, still in their Hawaiian costumes (“Ca-click! Jessie, Buzz! Off for your own romantic vacation, yes, no? Ca-click! Ca-click! Kiss her, Buzz! No? Ca-click! Ca-click! Smile! Bye!”), taking a family photo for the Potato Heads (“Ca-click! Ah, you guys look so cute! Such a nice little family!”), and eventually reached Woody, who stood in the room, still dressed in the Hawaiian shirt and the lei and the straw hat.

“Hey!” Woody said.

“Give me a pose, cowboy!” Dolly exclaimed, camera at the ready. 

He tipped the straw hat carefully at her and gave her a toothy smile.

“Ca-click!” Dolly said. “That was a nice one! Lookin’ good! Again!”

Woody grinned at her and shook his hips at her and attempted a hula dance.

“Ca-click! Nice hula, Woody! Probably the best I’ve seen!” 

“And you’ve seen _Lilo & Stitch_, so I’m honored!” Woody said, sounding half-serious, half-joking. 

They both laughed and he pulled the straw hat off and set it aside. Bullseye galloped over to them with Woody’s actual brown cowboy hat in his mouth.

“Thank you, Bullseye,” Woody said, giving him a pat on the nose.

Bullseye looked like he was about to leave, and Dolly said, “Hold on, horsey!” 

He looked at her in surprise and she held the camera up and grinned.

“More photos?” Woody asked as he put his cowboy back on his head.

“Sure!” 

Woody stood next to his horse, arms crossed, one of his legs crossed over the other, the tips of his boot touching the floor, smiling at her.

“You look good; both of you,” Dolly said.

Bullseye gave Dolly a huge smile that clearly said, “I know.”

“Ca-click!”

“Where’s Jessie? We’d have a perfect photo opp right here: 75 percent of Woody’s Round-Up: cowgirl, cowboy, and our loyal horse!”

Bullseye beamed.

“Sorry, cowboy,” Dolly said with a smile. “I semi-chased her and Lightyear out of the room, like a paparazzo. I have photos of them holding hands as they were leaving the room.” She grinned.

“Did they try to stop you? Cover the lens?” Woody asked, grinning. 

“They did!” Dolly replied with a nod before laughing.

“Nice one!” Woody said. He turned his attention to Bullseye, “Maybe we can take a photo with Jess later, huh, Bullseye?” 

Bullseye nodded, gave him a nudge and then neighed, galloping away to greet Buttercup.

Woody turned to Dolly again, allowing her to take another picture, a hand on his neck, looking up, a silly expression on his face (“Ca-click!”) before chuckling. He then spoke haltingly as if he was trying to piece it together while not losing composure, “So, you took… lots of photos… of Buzz and Jessie as they left the room… clearly going somewhere else for their own, er, vacation, and— haha,” he paused so he could gasp and devolved into shaking laughter. She grinned and waited for him to finish and state the rest. This took a while. After a couple of minutes he finally said, “And you heckled them, is that right?”

Dolly nodded. “I did. And your reaction to that… made it all worth it,” Dolly replied with a smile. “I love bothering them when they’re leaving the room for their alone time! I love it!” She actually pounded the air downwards enthusiastically. 

Woody smiled at her. And then held his hand up, like he was waiting for her to high five him.

“High five?” Dolly asked. She smiled at him.

“Don’t leave me hangin’, Doll!” Woody said. 

“All right then, Wood,” Dolly said. She smiled and their hands met in a high five. And their hands stayed there for longer than the usual high five would. Finally their hands dropped down and Woody felt particularly awkward. 

“Uh,” he started. He touched his face and looked down at his feet. 

She looked over to the window for a moment and then turned back.

“You realize we’ve known each other about four months?” Dolly asked. 

Woody nodded. “I do,” Woody said.

“Kinda feels like we’ve known each for a long time now, huh?” Dolly said.

“Yeah. Bonding over hassling Buzz and Jessie, working together to have harmony in the room, and so much more,” Woody said. He gave a double thumbs up and said, “Hey!”

“Ooh! The Fonz!” Dolly said, raised the camera and said, “Ca-click!”

They both laughed and he bent down to give her a hug and she hugged him back.


End file.
